tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Dhammasangani-Book3-Part1-Ch6
Tipitaka >> Abhidhamma Pitaka >> Dhammasangani >> Book3-Part1-Chapter 6 Translated by : C.A.F. Rhys Davids ---- Dhammasangani- Enumeration of Internal Phenomenon ' -Book3 - The Division Entitled 'elimination'' ' -Part1' ---- =Chapter VI - The Group Of The Ties= Gantha-gocchakam 1 304 1135 Which are the states that are Ties? The four Ties, to wit, the bodily Tie of covetousness, the bodily Tie of ill-will, the bodily Tie of the contagion of mere rule and ritual, the bodily Tie of the inclination to dogmatize. In this connexion, 1136 what is the bodily Tie of covetousness (abijjha kayagantho)? Answer as for 'lust', § 1059.2 1137 what is the bodily Tie of ill-will (vyapado kayagantho)? Answer as for 'hate', § 1060. 1138 what is the bodily Tie of the contagion of mere rule and ritual? Answer as in § 1005, and, § 1119, for the Fetter so-called. 305 1139 what is the bodily Tie of the inclination to dogmatize?3 '"The world is eternal" — this is true, all else is false ! "The world is not eternal" — this is true, all else is false ! "The world is finite ... is infinite" — this is true, all else is false ! "The living soul is the body . . . is a different thing from the body" — this is true, all else is false ! "He who has won truth exists after death . . . does not exist after death . . . both exists and does not exist after death . . . neither exists nor does not exist after death" — this is true, all else is false !' — this kind of opinion, this walking in opinion, this jungle of opinion, wilderness of opinion, puppet-show of opinion, scuffling of opinion, this Fetter of opinion, the grip and tenacity of it, the inclination towards it, the being infected by it, this by-path, wrong road, wrongness, this 'fording-place', this shiftiness of grasp — this is called the bodily Tie of the inclination to dogmatize. And, excepting only the bodily Tie of the contagion of mere rule and ritual, all wrong views are included under the bodily Tie of the inclination to dogmatize. These are the states which are Ties. 1140 Which are the states that are not Ties? Every state, good, bad and indeterminate, which is not included in the foregoing four states, whether it relates to the worlds of sense or of form, or of the formless, or to the life that is Unincluded; in other words, the four skandhas; all form also, and uncompounded element. Which are the states that 1141 (a) tend to become tied?4 Good, bad and indeterminate states, relating to the worlds of sense, of form or of the formless, which are co-Intoxicant; in other words, the five skandhas. 306 1142 (b) do not tend to become tied? The Paths that are the Unincluded and the Fruits of the Paths, and uncompounded element. Which are the states that are 1143 (a) associated with the Ties? The states connected with those four afore-named states; in other words, the four skandhas. 1144 (b) disconnected with the Ties? The states which are disconnected with those aforenamed states; in other words, the four skandhas; all form also, and uncompounded element.5 Which are the states that 1145 (a) are themselves Ties and tend to become tied? The Ties themselves are both. 1146 (b) tend to become tied, but are not Ties? The states which tend to become tied by those afore-named states, that is, every state, good, bad and indeterminate, which is not included in the latter, whether it relates to the worlds of sense, of form, or of the formless; in other words, the five skandhas. Which are the states that are 1147 (a) Ties themselves, and associated with the Ties? The bodily Tie of the contagion of mere rule and ritual in conjunction with the bodily Tie of covetousness, and conversely, is both. The bodily Tie of the inclination to dogmatize in conjunction with the bodily Tie of covetousness, and conversely, is both.6 1148 (b) associated with the Ties but not Ties? 307 The states which are associated with the four states aforenamed (the Ties), the latter themselves excepted; in other words, the four skandhas. Which are the states that 1149 (a) are disconnected with the Ties, hut tend to become tied? The states which are disconnected with the afore-named states, that is, good, bad and indeterminate states relating to the worlds of sense, of form, or of the formless, which are co-Intoxicant; in other words, the five skandhas. 1150 © are disconnected with the Ties and do not tend to become tied? The Paths that are the Unincluded and the Fruits of the Paths, and uncompounded element. - Footnotes: 1.Gantho is defined as that which ties (or knots) or binds him for whom it exists on to the 'circle' of re-birth. And the term kayagantho (body-tie) is used because the tying is effected through the body — that is, is got in conception and re-birth. Asl. 49, 377. The Ganthas are enumerated as in the present answer in S. iv. 59, and are frequently mentioned collectively, sometimes as Gandhas, throughout that volume. In the A. (ii. 24) I find only the general allusion sabba-gantha-pamocano. 2.See also p. 293, n. 1. 3.The sole comment on this species of spiritual hindrance is that it is the standpoint of those who have rejected the doctrines of the Omniscient. Asl. 377. 4.Ganthaniya. Arammanakaranavasena ganthehi ganthitabba ti ganthaniya. Asl. 49. 5.Sabban ca rupam asankhata ca dhatu is omitted in the text, but occurs in analogous passages (§§ 1124, 1167) and is given in K. 6.It is not apparent to me why the Tie of ill will (vyapado) is omitted from these combinations, both in the text and in K. Buddhaghosa makes no comment.